


pls don’t click this

by BaneOfWolves



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: so like there’s ACTUALLY nothing here, this is a test for my friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneOfWolves/pseuds/BaneOfWolves
Summary: this ain’t a fic ok





	pls don’t click this

hey ig yo ily


End file.
